Moments Up High
by aldericon
Summary: Sequel to 101 Avatar Moments. Welcome to Kyoshi High School, where the main characters of ATLA are all in ninth grade. Katara goes through year with a serious of incidents. Chapter Eight: Halloween Love.
1. School Returns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Zuko

**Other Notes: **First day of school. High school. This happened for me about a week and a half ago. SO this should be easy to remember. Anyways, its August 30th, first day. I do the same thing I did in the second chapter of my previous book. Who is in my classes, when, etc. All the teachers are the same, ignore the pic in the lastest chapter, and Iroh is not an idiot.

**Chapter One: School Returns  
**

Katara walked off the bus. It was the "offical" first day of school August 30th.

After homeroom, where Katara got several notices for her parents, she walked to her first class as the bell rang.

**First Period: Science Class with Iroh; From 8:00 AM - 9:00 AM**

_First class, science. _Katara thought _Hopefully this class is better than last year._

She went into the class, recognizing some of her classmates.

"This year we will be doing several labs every friday and..." Iroh said as soon as the class came in and seated.

Iroh went on to explain how everything worked, etc.

Soon enough, the bell rang.

**Second Period: Advanced Waterbending Class with Kanna; From 9:04 AM - 10:00 AM**

_Yes! _Katara thought, strenching into stances for advanced waterbending. She was so happy that she got into the advanced class. The next four years were for mastering your element if you could, and to be in the advanced class was great!

"Welcome class! My, we are small this year!" Kanna said. Katara looked around, seeing only her, Due, Aang, and a couple other softmores.

"We will be having several games with the other classes, expecially the firebenders, so work hard!"

After that, all Katara could think of was Zuko.

**Third Period: Firebending/Waterbending/Airbending/Earthbending/Nonbending Class with Miss June and Mr. Zhao; From 10:04 AM - 11:00 PM**

_Will we have another fight girl vs. boys again this year?_ Katara asked herself, sitting down with the rest of the class.

Miss June came in. "No class today, just sit around intil the bell rings! Mr. Zhao's wife is having a baby, and he likes to be there with her, and explain things here, so wait intil next class!"

_So, what, we just sit here?_ Katara asked herself.

Apprently yes, for the first class.

**Lunch/Study Hall from 11:04 AM - 11:26 AM  
**

Katara was nervous. In High School, lunch is with all four grades, and you have a different lunch period sometimes!

When Katara walked in, she sat down at the first table, trying to see if Toph was there.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, you their?" Toph asked, sitting down.

Katara smiled. "Actully, I was looking for you. And don't call me Sugar Queen!"

**Fourth Period: English Class with Arnook; From 11:30 AM - 12:26 PM**

English class, not always Katara's favorite class. Thankfully she skipped it last year, but she had to take it this year if she was to graduate as seniors.

"Welcome class, for the begining of a great year!" Arnook said. He then started to pass out papers on what they were doing that year.

**Fifth Period: Math Class with Miss Ursa; From 12:30 PM - 1:26 PM**

_Yes, my favorite class! Math! _Katara thought happily, looking around the classroom with interest.

"Hello class, welcome! We will be learning about Geometry this year..." Ursa said, passing out compasses.

_Or maybe not..._ Katara thought, thinking dully of a year of Geometry.

**Seventh Period: History Class with Iroh; From 1:30 PM - 2:26 PM**

_I can't believe it. Two years, and history class is still last period!_

That was all Katara thought before she had some disturbance in her eyes. Dealing with that the whole period, she missed most of what Iroh said.

But, thankfully, the bell rang. She ran to the bus stop, waiting with Sokka intil Bus three came, and took them to the edge of their street.

They had to walk the rest of the way home from their, but Katara didn't mind.

At least her eye had stopped hurting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hoped you liked it!

Sadly, this book will take very long. Intil June actully. Since I have to have the experience to write. So, have patience. I will try to update every week!

Oh, and it gets better, I promise!


	2. Two Eyes, One Eye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes: **As you will see soon, I had an eventful day at school. It happened just three days ago, or the 10th, a Monday for me. Still September, and it's the third day of school. Oh, and it's second period, History class, with me going to the nurse office.

**Chapter Two: Two Eyes, One Eye  
**

I was walking down the hall to the Nurse's Office. Why? Because of my contacts! Let me explain...

For the past week, my eyes have been bothering me. I hadn't taken them out for one reason or another intill last week. I took them out for a few days, then put them back in. They were fine, but as soon as I got to school, BOOM! They hurt again.

As last I went insane and went to the Nurse.

I walked in, explained the situation, and she thought I had pinkeye, or an infection. So the rest of the day I went around with on contact out, and one in, and at had to go to the doctor's to get medication.

It's great to start school with this.

I had to begin a new school, be a teenage, be a girl, have a cold, and have an infection...all at the same time!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hoped you liked it!


	3. Zutara or Hataru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **Zuko/Katara, Haru/Katara

**Other Notes: **It's Friday, the 14th! Yup, yesterday by my standards. Zuko and Katara see each other for the first time after all summer! Will things steam up? And what about Aang and Haru? Oh, and they think Avatar is something else, not them.

**Chapter Three: Zutara or Hataru  
**

Katara walked down the halls to class. It was the first time all week that she wore her contacts again. Her doctor said that her eyes were better.

As she turned the corner...

"Hey Katara." Haru said, smiling, then turning around and walking with the crowd to his next class.

Katara sighed.

"Still so cute!" she said, squealing happily.

She turned into her history class, signing. Today was a quiz on the four nations, and how they stood on politics, etc. Katara had almost forgot, she had been too excited about the new season of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ then, not her next quiz!

As she was taking it, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw Zuko smiling as he avioded her eyes.

She groaned.

It went on like this for most of class.

And even thought she pretended to like it, she still grinned inside.

(She groaned later even more learning that she had three classes with him everyday.)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the terrible story thing so far. Hope it could better.

It should have though...Zuko had some fun.


	4. Gran Gran

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes: **It Saturday, September 22ed. Katara hears some distressing news.

**Chapter Four: Gran Gran  
**

It was Saturday, and Katara was still excited up the new season of_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_ from the last night. It had been a fantastic episode.

Her excitement didn't last long...

"It's dinner time!" Kanna said loudly, and Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda came in, and we sat now to eat some fish.

We had been eating for some time, when my Mom said something that scared me a little.

"Sokka, Katara, you know how Gran Gran has been getting these kimo treatments, to help her?"

We nodded.

"Well, the disease, something called cancer, is going away. The doctors are saying if they can't fix it...it might slowly kill her."

I stopped eating, horrified.

My only grandmother, my grandmother who had gotten me presents and cruises, might die?

* * *

**Author's Note: **This really is happening in my life, remember that.


	5. Zutara

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. Or Inkheart.

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Zuko

**Other Notes: **Katara talks about different moments with Zuko. Its September 25th.

**Chapter Five: Zutara  
**

Katara smiled as she read _Inkheart _in study hall. Reading the romance in the book brought back memories of the past few days, of classes with Zuko.

They had talked here and there, and in History class, they had called on each other for reading.

And she always caught him looking at her, and it seemed like he always wanted to get her attention.

And she still wasn't sure if her was just making fun of her, or if he actually liked her. With boys, who knows?

No exactly love, but close.

* * *

**Author's Note: **(sigh) I just hope my "Zuko" really likes me.

(blushes) Whenever I see the guy that I call Zuko in my story, I think of this.

Sorry for the two super short chapters:(


	6. Massive Daydreaming with a side of Guida

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Zuko

**Other Notes: **Katara talks about different moments with Zuko...in her daydreams! Its October 4th.

**Chapter Six: Massive Daydreaming with a side of Guidance**

_Totally boring!_ Katara thought, doodling on the side of her paper.

English class, and the guidance office was here, explaining how to graduate, and what to do, etc.

Katara looked up at Zuko, who was two rows in front of her. He looked bored as well. Then the room faded in her mind's eye as she drifted into her daydream...of dating Zuko.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in so long!

I know its not much, but not much has happened. Trust me, I will have an interesting story next chapter!


	7. Internet Hoax

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes: **It's now November 2-4. It took me so long to post this as it really hurt me. Please be respectful.

**Chapter Seven: Internet Hoax**

I sat outside the door, listening to my Mom cry as she explained what happened to me. It hurt to hear her cry, and it hurt me more to remember what happened.

It all started yesterday...

-Flashback-

I was on the couch with my laptop open. I had just created an account on Facebook, a website most of the students in my class had joined. I wanted to check it out.

I was having fun, adding stuff, etc, when I decided to check out some of the groups on it. Five minutes later, I stared shock at the screen.

Some kids in my grade, including Azula and Hahn, had made a group about me. They had taken pictures of me in school, and were posting all these comments about me.

I felt like I was punched in the stomach.

-End of Flashbook-

I had then told my Mom then, and she made me print it out. She called all their parents. School will be terrible.

I thought this will never happen to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in so long!

And please, be respectful on this chapter. I will be updating this a few times before the final avatar episode.


	8. Halloween Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. Or Animal Crossing Community.

**Character Pairings: **Sokka/Suki, Katara/Kazu

**Other Notes: **It's now November 13-15. That week was weird. Oh, and the story does make since, even if it doesn't happen on Halloween!

**Chapter Eight: Halloween Love **

It was November 13, and I was at home, playing on Animal Crossing Community.

I had planned on asking Kazu out that day, and as with all girls, for him to say yes. The sweet airbender, I had hoped, would go out with me. WRONG!

I didn't have the guts to ask him out at school, with my brother and him always hanging out, so I went onto this forum I knew he belonged to and PMed him.

I asked him if he would like to go to the movies sometimes. I also asked him that, either way, not to tell Sokka. I didn't want him to over-react...like always.

I recieved the answer the next morning. He would rather stay friends. Oddly...I was okay.

---------------------------

The next day, I learned later from various sources, my brother had asked my friend Suki out.

Let me back-track a little and explain what happened.

Se, Yue moved away, and so Sokka and her kind of broke a part. Sokka said she seemed like she was as far away as the bright moon.

So, on Halloween, he had met Suki while out prowling. So, they had started hanging out a lot. She even told me how hot he was! I nearly gagged, him being my brother and all, but I understood.

Then, November 15, he asked her out. She said...no.

The next day I was talking about it, and she said she didn't like like him anymore. I wondered how she changed her mind so fast.

I think it was a bad week of relationships for both of us.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story made me see more into my brother, who is a lot like Sokka.

It also made me think more carefully about how boys act. :P


	9. Thanksgiving Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. Or Animal Crossing Community.

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes:** The following took place between November 17-24, 2007. Happy Thanksgiving.

**Chapter Nine: Thanksgiving Surprise**

I looked out the bus window on the way to school, reflecting on what happened.

My Nana (Dad's mother) was in the hospital, and my Dad wanted to go visit her. So he had packed up and left, without 24 hours notice. It was surprising.

I later learned that she was fine, only needed surgery. Still, he acted weird that week.

-----------------------------------

_Yes! Finally, time for some turkey!!!_ I though excitedly.

My cousin had gotten married last summer, and they were hosting the because their first Thanksgiving. I was also excited because my cousins were coming over.

Now, you think of all the weird dished that relatives sometimes make. Well, this time, the surprise wasn't in the food.

My cousin was pregnant, and I was the godmother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have been through a lot in the past three month. I am planning on updating everyday this week with both my stories. Please rate.

When this happened, I was very surprised.

I like turkey.


	10. Christmas Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters. Or Animal Crossing Community.

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Kuzon

**Other Notes:** Finally! Christmas Day! Presents and ...no family??

**Chapter Ten: Christmas Disaster **

Every year, my mom's side of the family would get together. We would all open our presents from our own families in the morning, then meet together at someone's house in the evening to share gifts, that usually took three hours.

I was always happy on this day, to see my family. We would be going to my cousin's house in Connecticut.

I also thought that Christmas was about family, never gifts. But this year, my mom explained to Sokka and I that my Grandparents wouldn't make it. My grandmother was too sick to come. And my cousin had almost tried to run away again, so he wouldn't be there.

I confess, I broke (then had to repair) mom's ice vase after this.

When I looked under the tree, and saw only three presents per person instead of the usual twenty, I cried.

I never knew that they loved us that much.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was a depressing time for me!


	11. Midterm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **None

**Other Notes:** Talk about stress. First year of High School, first midterm. January 21-25 2008.

**Chapter Eleven: Midterm**

Katara looked up from her Math Midterm. She had already finished most of it. She was working on the extra credit question. She had worked through it in a round-about way, then found out that she could have just summed the numbers up and divided it half. At least she had finished it in time.

History, Math, English, French, and Science. She had made study packets for all subjects. But it seemed to only work for History, French, and English. She had straight A's for both Science and Math, so that was no problem.

She was mostly worried about her French and Water-bending classes. She was naturally bad at French, and she just nearly passes her classes. With water-bending, she had practiced all day with her water-bending. But she was worried - Master Pakku had said they needed to be able to blood-bend for their final exam.

The only think good about this week was that they only had 3 hours of school each day.

Katara sighed, looking at the clock. Still had another hour left of school...and on a Friday.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I'm updating this story a lot this week.


	12. Charlie Brown Play

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, or any of those characters. I DO OWN this story, and some of the other characters.

**Character Pairings: **Katara/Teo

**Other Notes:** This was a very interesting experience. Mostly during February - April.

**Chapter Twelve: Charlie Brown Play  
**

Ever since Katara was little, she had always been called a Drama Queen. So, after doing some community service work for the Church, she decided to help out for a school play with Star and Ummi.

The three of them were directors, and they worked well together. Unfortunately, their was no bending in the show, but it still turned out well.

Star, at the beginning of April, had invited her friend, a year younger then Katara, to help with behind the stage. And Katara and Teo just hit it off.

But it only lasted a month, but nothing really happened between them. It was only a crush. But, it was enough like a crush to get the people in the play to talk about them behind their back. Katara and Teo even had to do a short piece to act like they were married.

Katara sighed, remembering this all. She blushed. She would always remember it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was fun, but I don't think I'll do it again.


End file.
